creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Goofs Episode 104
I've always been a huge fan of Space Goofs. You know, that 1997 show? I used to love it when I was a little kid. I'm 16 now, and still love the show to this day. If you still don't remember it, the show is about five bizarre-looking aliens crash-landing on Earth. With no way to return home, they find themselves trying to make sense of Earth life from the confines of a rented house.They realize that if any human finds out that they're aliens, they could be experimented on, so they take shelter in a house for rent. The aliens have two goals: Return to their home planets and chase anybody away who tries to establish themselves in the house. It broadcasted on Fox Kids. I watched Space Goofs everyday it came on, and I never missed an episode. Ever. However, I saw a rather... odd episode. It scared me for six whole months. Here is the story: At school, my friends were talking about the future Space Goofs, and I really didn't bother joining that chat until I heard the word "Episode 104". I joined the chat even though I STILL didn't bother to. At 3:05 PM, I was finally able to go home. On the way home, I found an abandoned tape that said "SPACE GOOFS 104 PLEASE DESTROY ~JYR". Bingo! I have found a lost episode! I never found a lost tape before, so this was a big find. I also noticed JYR stood for Jean-Yves Raimbaud (the creator of the show). And why did it say "PLEASE DESTROY"? I was kind of suspicious, but I picked it up from the ground. Oh boy, how I wish I could take that back. At home, I noticed my parents HATE having unknown tapes on the ground, so I put it behind my books on my bookshelf. The next day, Friday, my parents went out to eat at Red Lobster and stayed the night at a motel. So that meant I had to babysit my younger brother Steve. When they left, I played Grand Theft Auto IV on my Xbox 360 for the rest of the evening. Meanwhile at 1:00 AM, I started to think about the tape. So I grabbed the tape, went to my basement and popped it in the VCR. It showed a countdown, and the episode started. The theme begun, and there was nothing odd, except that the logo for the show was in French. I thought it was a goof or error made by the writers. The title for the episode was "Killer Gorgious". The episode started with Gorgious watching a commercial for a gun store. "Ammu-Nation! Protecting your rights! We have pistols, molotov cocktails, sniper rifles, and especially rocket launchers! Hunt down animals! Take a gun test! Murder your friends- wait, forget that! So why not come on down to Ammu-Nation today?" "Murder your friends, huh?" Gorgious said, rubbing his hands. "Time for some sweet revenge!" Huh? Wait a minute; why would they put ALL of that in a TV-Y show? What the hell were the writers doing? Then it cut to Gorgious inside Ammu-Nation. This is the conversation he had: Store clerk: "Top of the mornin' to ya. What can I do for ya today?" Gorgious: "I'd like a rocket launcher." Store clerk: "Whatcha gonna do? Destroy that old warehouse that no one goes to anymore?" Gorgious: "No. Something else. I'm going to murder ALL of my friends." Store clerk: "'You're kidding, right?" Gorgious: "No. The owner said it on the commercial." Store clerk: "He was only joking around. So, that's that; I ain't giving it to you, pal." Gorgious: "I said... GIVE ME THE GODDAMN ROCKET LAUNCHER!!!" Out of the blue, Gorgious got out a knife and stabbed the clerk in the eyeball multiple times. Hyper-realistic blood splattered all over the screen. A "Later..." time card showed up, and it showed Gorgious outside the house. He pulled the trigger, and the missile got fired. The four aliens were struck by it. The explosion looked so real. Etno, Bud, Candy, and Stereo were melting, yelling for help. Realistic organs spilled out of their stomach. Candy's head landed next to Gorgious, while he laughed demonicly. Then, he turned to the viewer. "I have killed all of them. 'Looks like I just chose another victim.... I think it's YOU." Suddenly, the screen went pitch black. This is where it got MORE creepy. A recent photo of me and my family was shown, except all of us were skeletons, and the screen flashed 666. How did this tape know me and my whole family? I pressed the Power button but it wouldn't work. I unplugged EVERYTHING, but it wouldn't work. I took the tape out but it wouldn't work. I tried to turn off the VCR, but it STILL wouldn't work. A satanic voice said, "You are in my world now. You cannot escape. There's no way out, Rick." How did this tape know my name also? Maybe it's possesed? More pictures showed. Monsters from my dreams I never told anyone about, 10 year old me dead, my little brother's (or at least someone that looked very 'familiar to him) brains splattered, tragedies that never happened yet, you name it. Finally, a news report showed. It said 15 people passed away after watching Space Goofs. After that, a creepy and disturbing text popped up. "''YOUR FAULT." Another text. "You, the viewer; will be dead very soon. Very very soon. You'll die slowly, and painfully. ''I'll destroy everyone, with a little help from Satan.''" Then, the TV turned itself off. I was scarred and doomed, and got out my iPhone. I called the cops, and they arrived just in time to see what the hell was going on. As soon as they arrived, it showed a kid in a school hallway drinking from a water fountain for some odd reason. That's when the tape ended, but arruptly. When I was about to take the tape out of the VCR, it fell on the floor, with the picture tapes scrambled. I explained the cops EVERYTHING about the episode. Danny woke up to see what the hell was going on. I explained everything about the situation, and he believed me. The cops said I probably had a nightmare, but I told them I didn't. I showed them and my brother the WHOLE tape, and they were all shocked at what has happened. Steve smashed the tape with his baseball bat, but it was indestructible. The next morning, Saturday, I woke up. I had the urge to get in contact with Danny Mann, Gorgious' voice actor. I talked to him on Skype, and asked him questions like "Why was one scene in Italian?" and "Who made the episode?". A serial killer named Howard Smith made this episode if you're wondering. When I asked him how the episode knows my name, a very chilling voice said: "I GOT HIM, AND NOW I'M COMING TO GET YOU AND YOUR PARENTS." I hung up, and told everyone "We need to leave and pack up. Now.". I told my parents about the situation, but they didn't believe me. So, it was just my brother and me. We rented a room at a motel for the next few days. On Tuesday, I read a newspaper article titled "SERIAL KILLER CARRYING RPG IS DEAD". The killer was Howard Smith! Me and my brother high-fived each other and went back home. ''''Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Tapes Category:Hidden tapes